A known inflator for inflating a vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, includes a rupturable burst disk for blocking flow of stored gas out of a chamber of a container. A pyrotechnic charge is typically required to rupture the burst disk to release the stored gas to inflate the air bag. It is desirable to be able to rupture the burst disk without the use of a pyrotechnic charge.